


Tentacle Mass Cares More

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Force Feeding, Heroic au, Stuffing, fillainous, guys im sorry, kinky stuff warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: White Hat doesn't know how to take care of himself, so the armada of tentacles under his bed does it for him.





	Tentacle Mass Cares More

**Author's Note:**

> hiya this is my first post wow its so great first impressions amirite. its also extremely short and not amazingly good  
> uhh this little piece of crud is sfw, but it's Kink stuff so if you don't like kink stuff, then pwease no readies, sorry for mistakes n all that  
> it IS my first post so if i mess up the format or do something that makes u hate me then punch me right in the snoot

-  
"White Hat? Why are you up at..."  
Dr. Slug squinted at the overly fancy clock above the kitchen door. "12:47..?"  
A face peeked over the open pantry door, and Slug's gaze snapped to his feet.  
White Hat's hat was off.  
Despite him being one of the jubilant and nicest ones he met, he still couldn't comprehend a lot of the demon's body. This included whatever was on his head, and if he didn't look away in time, the mysterious power would force his eyes shut.  
White Hat backed from the pantry, looking over at the pajama clad scientist.  
"Um.."  
Slug tilted his head, as to listen.  
"Say, Slug, when was the last time 6.0.6 went to the store...?"  
White Hat picked up a bag of corn starch and looked over it. This wasn't edible, not in its current state anyways. Slug raised his shoulders and dropped them, not considering his question deeply.  
"I don't think he particularly likes to run errands." The bear didn't like going outside at all, unless it was to maim and destroy.  
White Hat frowned at this response, carefully placing the bag back. "That bear.."  
Slug heard clinking as White Hat silently organized a few items. Once he stood back up, he stepped back.  
"Well.." he bit his lip, eyes scanning the contents of it once more.  
"I woke up a bit hungry..." He closed it and straightened himself, looking to Slug.  
"And there is nothing that doesn't require tedious amounts of preparation in order to eat."  
Snacks, did he mean? Why did White Hat need to use so many words?  
The tired scientist sighed, looking at his boss's legs. He was too tired to be irritated. "We can go tomorrow, White Hat. To the uh......" He rubbed his neck. "The store."  
White Hat watched him drowsily shuffle back out of the kitchen. "Oh, goodnight Slug, dear!" He smiled warmly, waving his hand in a goodbye.  
Slug grunted and threw a hand up as he walked out, out of sight.  
Of course, White Hat felt tremendously bad for waking anyone at this hour... but..  
He was hungry.  
-  
White Hat padded towards the hallway, thinking, maybe he could sleep through his hunger. He shuffled down the hallway in the opposite direction to Slug. The hallways more or less freaked him out, especially when it was dark and quiet. And dang, were they long as well. White Hat had made his mansion as to confuse the villains who raided it. His stomach snapped him out with a loud rumble. Quickly, he crossed his arms over his belly. Though no one else was up and in ear shot, he still felt embarrassed  
Why he formed a digestive tract wasn't a mystery. It was for humans, when they'd invite him over. He'd have an appetite then, and would accept their meals and treats, and usually, it made them happy. Thusly, he had a bit of tummy chub, moreso than the average demon. He was still quite a skinny fellow, though.  
Finally arriving in front of his room, he pushed open the heavy iron door and shook his slippers off.  
The room was dark, save for the two moonlights.  
One through the window, and one as a nightlight plugged into the wall next to the door. He nudged it with his foot to secure it in the outlet.  
The dark didn't scare him like it used to, but the trinket was cute. It was a very old gift from a child he had fostered once.  
The child was, perhaps, 60 now.  
White Hat made his way over to his bed and crawled onto it.  
His stomach rumbled again, but he ignored it. The empty feeling had yet to be absolutely unbearable.  
When he lifted the blanket, he was surprised to see a tentacle sleeping under it. The thing wiggled in response to being uncovered, and spurted some sort of ooze from the tip. "Oh no- don't you get that on my sheets!" White Hat complained, gently nudging the thing away. It slurped back up whatever thing it slobbered out, and pulled itself back under the bed.  
There was a mass of sentient tentacles under White Hat's bed. They were his friend, and when he was lonely, he'd snuggle and sleep with them wrapped around his tummy and his arms and legs. Slug would look at him weird every time he mentioned them. They weren't all that bad. They took "not now" for an answer, usually. But strangely, tonight they seemed a bit antsy. White Hat eyed one peeking over the side at him as he pulled the blanket up over himself.  
Among the pile, where there was no conceivable start or end point to the wiggle beast, this one was the thickest of all. It had no name, although White Hat would call it "Biggs". And boy, was it heavy too. "What are you up to," he whispered, squinting at it as it snaked onto the demon's belly. It pressed its tip into the soft paunch, and the pressure made his empty stomach shift and growl.  
White Hat sat up immediately, putting his hand on the tentacle. "Alright, enough of that. Off with you." The tentacle, instead of slithering away, slid up his arm. "Oh, aha, oh no," White Hat felt it tighten around his arm. Why was it so being weird so suddenly..?  
White Hat felt his stomach tighten, maybe trying to digest nothing, or maybe because of his anxiousness.  
"Biggs, please..." He muttered, feeling another small tentacle slither on his legs. The one on his arm started drooling again.  
White Hat could smell it. It was like.. Oh, how could he place it..? Warm honey?  
His stomach relaxed in a loud growl.  
How long had it been since he's eaten...?  
He pulled his arm towards him, the tentacle pulsing. The goop dripped onto his chest. This was quite strange, coming from the passive, gentle mass.  
Tendrils tightened around his legs. White Hat opened his mouth to question, but Biggs shoved itself in with surprising speed. He nearly choked as it forced its way deeper down. White Hat clawed at the tentacle, trying desperately to pull it out of his mouth. He had no need to breathe, but this was intrusive as all hell!  
He stopped struggling for a moment and noticed the empty feeling in his tummy had gone.  
Wait-  
The tentacle pushed deeper down, and his stomach lurched. It was just a tiny bit bloated. The thing was filling him with whatever it was oozing!  
White Hat took his hands from the tentacle to his pajama shirt, quickly unbuttoning it. This was his favorite nightshirt, it couldn't be ruined. He rubbed his tummy as the thick, pulsing tentacle pumped him fuller. He couldn't do much but relax and watch his belly bloat bigger, rounding out. His entire body had warmed from the substance.  
Fullness caught up with him. He couldn't take so much, as he forgot to eat frequently. Though, he couldn't tell the mass he was sated, as it was shoved down his gullet. He gagged and again, tried to pry the thing off.  
It wiggled in defiance.  
"Mmgk..." White Hat's belly groaned. It was getting too full- if he moved too much it would hurt.  
He shut his eyes tight, weakly dragging his fingers along the tentacle in an attempt to push it off.  
Another loud, whining groan erupted from his poor belly, and pain pricked his abdomen.  
At that, the tentacle slid out.  
White Hat let out a loud, pain-filled moan, sliding down the headboard of his bed.  
He was interrupted midmoan by a loud belch.  
The pressure was slightly relieved.  
The myriad of slithering tentacles all crept onto his bed, sliding around his arms and legs like the usually did. Only he was so much more sensitive, but they seemed to mind that fact.  
Biggs rested on his chest, not really moving except for the occasional twitch  
His tummy grumbled and churned. So full... the substance sat so heavily in his system.  
"Mh.." White hat pet Biggs, watching smaller tentacles gently poke and prod and carefully wrap around his belly. Their gentle nudges and snuggles took his mind off the tummy ache, and eventually, lulled him to sleep.


End file.
